moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Treasure of Umba Umba!
The Lost Treasure of Umba Umba! is a six-part story that was published in Issues 1, 2 and 3 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Story Part One (Issue 1) Have you ever wondered who lives on top of Mount Sillimanjaro? Or how those jumbo footprints ended up outside the Candy Cane Caves? Or what lies beneath the Gombala Gombala Jungle? Well hold onto your hats and grab your Moshiscopes because all will be revealed in the search for... The Lost Treasure of Umba Umba! It all began many Moshi moons ago when Doctor Furbert Snuffepeeps, top Moshlingologist and uncle of Buster Bumblechops popped out to buy some milk. Well, that's what he told The Daily Growl... The truth is that Furbert had erm... 'borrowed' a half-munched map from Big Bad Bill, giving clues to the whereabouts of a stupendous stash of ultra-powerful Cosmic Rox. Bling! This ancient treasure had been hidden back in the Glunge Age by Chief Hedhoncho, a Woolly Blue Hoodoo who feared it might fall into the wrong paws. Alas, silly old Furbert dropped the map on Main Street (or Tumbleweed Walk as it was known back then) whilst buying supplies for his treasure hunt. Oops! As Furbert rushed back to HoodooVille to see if Bill had a spare, a gust of wind blew the map into the dashing face of Slick Rummage, the coolest, craziest Katsuma in Moshistory! Part Two (Issue 1) Slick was fearless, but knew he would need a few helping paws to find that treasure. So he decided to put together a monsterific team of Moshi adventurers! Grunt hello to... *'Scorch Burnett: '''Bad-tempered Diavlo chef! *'Slick Rumage!' *'Scare Grillis:' Bonkers Zommer survival expert! *'Fuzzy Glumford: 'Strong, but dim, Furi porter! *'Cuggles: 'Dancing Poppet, fluent in millions of Moshi languages! *'Missy Swish: '''Magical map-reading Luvli! "FIRST STOP MOUNT SILLIMANJARO!" But, uh-oh, Missy Swish was holding the map upside down! You see as well as putting her glasses on back-to-front, she completely forgot that Woolly Blue Hoodoos always read maps standing on their heads. And that's how our intrepid friends ended up lost deep inside the Candy Cane Caves! Despite tales of slurpable sherbet walls, bubbling wobble-ade streams and yummy choc formations, no monster had ever been brave enough to explore this mysterious maze of tunnels and caverns... The gang soon realised why... They could see glowing eyes in every nook and cranny, and hear sweetie wrappers being scrunched up in the distance. Creepy! After lighting some abandoned sticky toffee torches with his sizzly fizzly head, Scorch cooked up some gloop soup, adding a few liquorice stalagbites he found on the floor. Mmm... lumpy! Next Missy used her hokery-pokery to summon forth a magical map. heck it out and see if you can find the best way out of the caves! It should have taken days, but Scare managed to fix up an old mine cart using his drool as glue. Bleurgh! Only he forgot to check the brakes. Aargh! Speeding through the twisty tunnels the gang raced past loads of old signposts. But the letters were all jumbled up and they found themselves hurtling towards... BRAVERYSOOT. Can you work out where on Moshi that is? Find out in the next goo-splattered episode of this wacky adventure. Same place, same Moshi Magazine! Part Three (Issue 2) Ever wondered who lives on top of Mount Sillimanjaro? Or how those jumbo footprints ended up outside the Candy Cane caves? Or what lies beneath the Gombala Gombala Jungle? Well, hold onto your hats and grab your Moshiscopes, because all will be revealed in the search for... The Lost Treasure of Umba Umba! On the trail for the stupendous stash of ultra-powerful Cosmic Rox known as The Treasure of Umba Umba, excited explorer Slick Rummage and his gallant group of Moshi adventurers find themselves speeding through twisting, underground tunnels hurtling towards the... OBSERVATORY!...that stands 2000 clomps away on the craggy point south of The Port. They were only a Furi-ball throw from The Candy Cane Caves when a sinister sound rumbled through the tunnels and shook sticky-toffee stalactites and marshmallow stalagmites around the worried explorers! Not even these brave Moshi heroes wanted to answer this question. Because something SO LOUD had to be something BIG! As long as it was snoring, it meant that it was sleeping. And as long as it was sleeping, they were safe... The noise then stopped! The mine cart slowed down! Quick as a wish, Fuzzy leapt to the rear of the cart, inhaled deeply, and blew out a mighty breath that propelled the mine cart towards the underground doorway of the observatory. The sound of something awakening echoed louder and LOUDER behind them. After whooshing west in only seven hair-raising minutes, the adventurers leapt up the 99 steps leading to the observatory's Moshicope and tumbled out onto the top! With the ringing of eerie echoes still bouncing around their heads, Missy Swish investigated with her eye pressed against the Moshiscope... But the lens was covered in Number Bugs and she couldn't quite make out the small, frightened figure running across Stinky Hollow. So, swinging the Moshiscope and clearing the bugs, Missy tried to find the reason for the rumbling 'SNORTZ!' that shook the ground. Soon they found their answer... Could such a small creature make so much noise? At last, the long mystery of who made those jumbo footprints outside the Candy Cane Caves was becoming frighteningly clear... Turn to Page 40 for answers...if you DARE! Part Four (Issue 2) SNOOOORTZZZZZZZ! Echoed a knee-trembling noise as a figure glooped in sticky-icky good clambered over the cliff edge behind the Candy Cane Caves. In the Observatory, Slick Rummage peered through the Moshiscope, as across the land stomped a monster the size of five Daily Growl buildings, heading towards the small and defenceless Baby Tumteedum! Thinking quickly, the brains of the Moshi adventurers knew he had to act fast. But which way would be the quickest? Problem solved, the fast-thinking heroes travelled cast at the speed of flight! But HOW, you may wonder, without an aeroplane or a fleet of Pilfering Toucans to fly them? WELL... Having lowered down the Moshiscope, they climbed on top and released the brake... The Moshiscope swung up, and the heroes sprang forward to save the day. But who was going to save the from landing with a painful CRUMP!? SPLAT! went the sound of the Moshi daredevils hitting the goo-covered monster and sliding down next to the Baby Tumteedum. YUCKY-HATCH-NOW-BEDDA! squealed the tiny Dino, at the monster. But instead of looking scared, the Baby Tumteedum looked cross. And Cuggles began to giggle, being fluent in Dinoshian, understanding every yuckable word it said... The monster wasn't a monster after all!As the goo dripped away, a litter of hundreds of newly-hatched Dinos, covered in custard and marzipan shell, tumbled down in to a sticky heap. YUCKY-HATCH-NOW-BEDDA!... ordered one of the Baby Tumteedums, and the hatchlings waddled back to the Candy Cane Caves, their hibernation disrupted by the earlier rumbles of the Moshi's mie cart. And as for the mystery of how those jumbo footprints ended up outside the Candy Cane Caves? Well... it remains a puzzling enigma of a riddled conundrum to this very day... Covered in custard, but monster-safe, Slick gathered his team to study the treasure map. Where would the treasure trail lead them to next? Confused, they were ABOUT to give up, when Slick noticed something written on the map? Could it be a clue? Use this issue's Super Moshi Decoder Card and help the explorers work out where they should head to next! All will be revealed in the final adventure-fuelled episode next issue, loyal reader. Same place, same Moshi Magazine! Part Five (Issue 3) Ever wondered who lives on top of Mount Sillimanaro? Or how those jumbo footprints ended up outside the Candy Cane Caves? Or what lies beneath the Gombala Gombala Jungle? Well, hold onto your hats and grab your Moshiscopes, because all will be revealed in the search for... The Lost Treasure of Umba Umba! On the hunt for the staggering stockpile of ultra-powerful Cosmic Rox known as The Lost Treasure of Umba Umba, fearless explorer Slick Rummage and his plucky possé of Moshi fortune-hunters find themselves looking out for sssssssnakes. A secret message hidden on their map sends them deep in to the... Barmy Swami Jungle... where danger lies behind every Glee-Tree, under every Thief-Leaf and over every Swoonafish Can... WAA-AARGH! screamed Scare Grillis, after prodding the empty fish can and falling through a trap-hole covered with Thumpkin leaves, JAPA-RA=PARGH! sounded the yellow and black blur of a Snuggly Tiger Cub as it pinched the map from the distracted hand of Missy Swish and ran deep into the heart of the Jungle! But if there's one thing that Snuggly Tiger Cubs can't do well - being yellow and stripey in a jungle full of greens - it's camouflage. So, pulled from the trap hole of whiffy fishy cans, Slick & Co give chase. A chase that leads to an ancient Moztec pyramid that was old even when Big Bad Bill's great-great-great-great-grandmoshi was a hoodooling! Following, Slick & Co tread carefully, shadows flickering from the flames of torch-lights dipped in Fiery Frazzledragon dribble, and find the Snuggly Tiger Cub at a dead end staring up at a note stuck to the wall that reads... (Quick, run way now!) And as the tunnels shivered and shook, our darting daredevils dash from the Moztec pyramid chased by a giant boulder the size of a Tabby Nerdicat's brain! A bowling boulder that nipper at the Moshi's heels and crushed Slick's good-luck hat into the ground. Luckily, and not a second too soon, our reckless risk-takers escaped, falling through a deep hole in the jungle floor. But on falling, our courageous champions find themselves landing with a thump inside a large mysterious picnic basket! And as Moshi fingers felt through the dark, they discovered a frayed rope tied to an anchor that snapped when touched! SNAP! A snap! which uncovered a large hot-air balloon. A magnificent hot-air balloon that rose quickly from the hole to carry Slick & Co (and one Snuggly Tiger Cub on a journey towards... Page 40 and the thrill-filling conclusion to this amazing adventure! Part Six (Issue 3) As the hot-air balloon drifted through a frozen sky,our bold brave-hearts gathered around two important messages from the cautious Doctor Furbert Snufflepeeps, who always brought two balloons on his adventures in case of puncture accidents! The first message, scrawled across a gage torn from the Doctor's journal, warned... (To whoever finds this balloon, do not fly, danger lies ahead!) While a second note, attached to the controls driving the balloon on auto-pilot ordered: Do not touch! Destination Mount Sillimanjaro! Too late. Slick & Co had no choice but to drift eastwards through pink clouds, the hot-air balloon gently losing altitude to land with a snowy WHUMFF! halfway up the frozen face of the impenetrable mountain. Shaking with cold, and without a hat, Slick & Co, with the Snuggly Tiger Cub in the lead, followed by a mysterious trail of disappearing footprints leading to nowhere. Ow! started Cuggles, as an unseen hand pulled at her ear. Hey! shouted Scare, as an undetected foot thumped at his knee. Unseen and undetected, Invisible Ninjas were determined to stop our heroes' quest, but somemoshi had a plan. Building up heat, Scorch Burnett pushed lava-flames from his hot-head, melting an overhanging snow peak to turn Invisible Ninjas into visible snowballs! As Ninjas rolled down the mountain, the fallen snow revealed a hidden doorway and our have-a-go heroes discovered a secret room with a rhyme carved on a wall between two doors that read... (Pick left for all the riches carried by you or pick right for a wish to make your dreams come true!) With a choice to make between great riches or a wonderful wish, Slick & Co decided upon a wonderful wish they can all share. So taking the lead, Slick carefully opened the door to the right, to find inside... Slick Rummage's lost and crushed hat?! OOOPS!... apologised Slick to his angry gang, thinking that he had to make the wish BEFORE opening the door, when in fact he had to make the wish WHEN opening the door! But it was now too late for Moshi minds to be changed. A sound of rumbling forced our grumpy go-getters to tumble out into the snow, and jump back into the balloon and home, leaving the treasure of Umba Umba lost forever, as the cave crumbled to dust behind them. But what's that small golden glow in the Snuggly Tiger Cub's paw? As a smiling Slick and his monsterific team chased the sneaky Snuggly Tiger Cub to the top of the hot-air balloon, nobody noticed the wind change course, as the balloon drifted dangerously towards... But that's another thrilling adventure. For another exciting time. The hair-raising End! Category:Stories